GOOD TRIP
by Roxylady666
Summary: OS pour le concours les Triangles Amoureux sur DAOLFF cf mon profil : la drogue désinhibe, c'est bien connu! Mais à ce point! Triangle Edward/Leah/Jacob LEMON Venez lire et voter pour vos trpios OS préférés sur le forum!
1. Chapter 1

**Concours « les Triangles Amoureux »**

**Mon nom de plume : Roxylady666**

**Mon triangle : Edward/Leah/Jacob**

**Disclaimer****: tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je les dévergonde pour mon plaisir et surtout le vôtre !**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées à ce lien :** .fr

**GOOD TRIP**

**EPOV :**

Le feu crépite, on a fini les bières. Il est tard. Les autres sont allés se coucher, il ne reste que Leah, Jacob et moi. Jacob, c'est mon meilleur ami : on a tout fait ensemble. On ne loupe pas une occasion de faire des conneries et ce soir ne fait pas exception. Leah, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a initié aux joies de la dope et du sexe, et ce soir ne fera pas exception non plus. La plage de La Push est maintenant déserte, il n'y a que nous, seulement nous et le bruit des vagues qui nous berce. L'alcool fait son effet, on s'endort à moitié en écoutant le silence de la nuit… jusqu'à ce que Jacob ait une merveilleuse idée :

**-Edward… que dirais-tu d'ouvrir les portes de la perception ?**

Je rigole niaisement en le regardant d'un œil torve :

**-Tu t'expliques amigo ?**

**-N'as-tu jamais ouvert ton esprit, je veux dire, décollé comme personne ?**

**-Là tu parles un langage que je comprends !**

**-Leah ? **

Elle me sourit et passe le bras par dessus mon torse pour prendre son sac. Ses tétons pointent sous son t-shirt et ça fait réagir mon vit. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Leah. Je la trouve extrêmement belle mais je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. Je suis un grand timide, je n'ai jamais vraiment dragué qui que ce soit et j'ai, jusqu'à présent, préféré me cacher derrière des relations sans lendemain, comme celle qui me lie à elle depuis quelques années. Pourtant je voudrais tellement plus ! J'aimerais me lier à elle d'une façon plus… noble, me semble-t-il.

Leah lance un sac plastique à Jacob :

**-Magic Mushrooms ! On peut les prendre tels quels !**

Je les regarde amusé :

**-Vous avez déjà essayé ?**

Leah se penche vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement :

**-Oui. C'est génial ! **

Nous en prenons une petite poignée chacun et les mâchons lentement. L'effet est long à venir mais au bout d'une heure, des flashs de couleur apparaissent devant mes yeux. Mon corps flotte sur un petit nuage, je me sens super bien, détendu… Je repense à mes nombreux ébats avec Leah et je me rends compte soudain à quel point je suis également lié à Jake : il était là quand j'ai perdu mes parents, il était à mes côtés lorsque que j'ai appris que j'avais été accepté à Yale. Maintenant, j'ai mon diplôme et je me retrouve encore une fois avec les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Et je suis complètement défoncé.

Jake s'approche de moi :

**-Alors ? Géant non ?**

Je fais oui de la tête et tente de me lever… peine perdue : je tombe dans les bras de Jacob qui sourit de toutes ses dents :

**-T'as pas l'habitude ! **

**-Non… pas vraiment…**

Il me rallonge sur le sol et je ferme les yeux : je vois des images oniriques de plus en plus folles : des dragons, des humains à tête d'animaux, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… je me sens voler au-dessus de La Push, au-dessus de l'eau… mon esprit divague jusqu'à ce que Leah me donne une légère claque sur la joue :

**-Reste avec nous Eddie…**

**-Hey… Leah… empêche-moi de repartir…**

Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse. Sa peau est chaude comme de la lave en fusion…

**-Jacob est avec nous je te rappelle…**

Il nous regarde, mort de rire :

**-Vous gênez pas surtout ! Je vais faire un tour…**

Il est en train de s'en aller et je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai envie qu'il reste avec moi. Je me lève et marche en titubant derrière lui :

**-Hé ! Jake ! Attends ! Reste !**

**-Ca me va Eddie ! Va faire ce que t'as à…**

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend à cet instant, je sais seulement que mes lèvres ont envie des siennes… alors elles vont les chercher. Jacob se laisse faire, j'ai même l'impression qu'il gémit… Je me retire de sa bouche :

**-Je… je suis… désolé… je…**

Cette fois c'est lui qui se jette sur moi et me fait tomber à terre :

**-Encore !**

Il m'embrasse à son tour. C'est divin. Il embrasse merveilleusement bien. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. J'ai envie de plus mais je n'ose franchir le pas. Pourtant la drogue me désinhibe… apparemment, ce n'est pas encore assez. Heureusement que Jake prend les devant en ôtant mon t-shirt :

**-Ca fait si longtemps que j'en ai envie Edward ! Si tu savais !**

Je tombe des nues ! Depuis le temps que je le connais, je n'ai rien remarqué. Je pensais être le seul bi de la bande. Je me suis bien planté.

**-Te gène pas Jake, sers-toi !**

Je caresse son dos, ses mains agrippent ma tignasse en bataille. Je sens son érection contre la mienne et ne peux m'empêcher de geindre de nouveau. Ses mains saisissent mon pantalon, je l'aide à l'enlever du mieux que je peux, les effets des champis sont très puissants et je me sens décoller encore une fois. Les doigts de Jake passent à l'intérieur de mon boxer, ils sont doux, chauds, j'ai envie de sa main sur mon sexe tout de suite. Je la lui prends maladroitement et lui fais comprendre ce que je désire.

**-C'est ça que tu veux Ed ?**

**-Huuum…**

Je fais oui de la tête, ma gorge est sèche et ma bouche est pâteuse. Cependant, j'ai l'impression de ressentir tout au centuple comme sa main branle mon membre gonflé. Une bouche se colle alors contre la mienne… Leah. Sa main rejoint celle de Jake sur mon sexe, je me retiens, je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite mais je suis proche…

**-J'ai une meilleure idée Jake…**

Je remarque qu'ils sont nus et extrêmement désirables, autant l'un que l'autre. Je geins, j'ai envie de leurs corps contre le mien… Leah se met à quatre pattes et prend ma queue en bouche. Je vois Jacob prendre un préservatif de je ne sais où et pénétrer Leah par derrière, délicatement, quasi amoureusement. Mon cœur se serre, je ne sais de qui je suis jaloux. Mon sexe tape contre le palais de celle qui me fait vibrer…

**-Leaaahhh oui… je t'en… supplie… achève-moi…**

Elle augmente le rythme de ses succions Jacob la prend maintenant de manière plus violente, je vois ses mains se tenir aux hanches de ma belle, image si érotique. Je viens fortement, à grands cris. Jacob me suit de près. Puis c'est au tour de Leah. Cette dernière se laisse tomber dans mes bras après que Jake s'est retiré. Je sens sa respiration contre mon torse, je n'arrive pas à la voir, je suis encore trop englué dans mon trip mais sentir ses cheveux autour de mes doigts est un délice :

**-Leah… je t'aime…**

Je la sens sourire contre moi. Soudain, Jacob se lève et s'allonge à nos côtés :

**-Edward… embrasse-moi… **

Je ne peux qu'exécuter ses ordres, j'ai envie de jouissance et de baise. J'ai envie de Leah et de Jake. J'ai envie de hurler ma volupté à la face du monde… Ma queue se dresse de nouveau. Leah se redresse et s'empare de son sac :

**-Humm j'ai tout prévu, j'ai bien fait…**

Elle déroule un préservatif sur mon sexe et rentre mon membre dans son antre. La voir se déhancher au-dessus de moi me donne des frissons. Jacob se tient à présent à côté de Leah à qui il présente sa queue :

**-Fais-moi du bien !**

Voir Leah prodiguer de délicates succions à Jake me fait haleter de plaisir. Je sais qu'elle est très douée en la matière. Jacob a les yeux mi-clos et s'abandonne aux lèvres de Leah. Elle ondule si bien, je ressens les picotements caractéristiques de l'anticipation prendre possession de tout mon corps : j'ai chaud et froid en même temps, je tremble de plaisir et d'angoisse, mon orgasme va être fulgurant, sa naissance l'est toute autant. Jake se contracte, il va venir lui aussi… je tends la main et touche le visage de Leah… Elle est si belle…

**-Leah… viens pour moi mon amour….**

Je me déverse dans le préservatif en entendant Leah crier mon prénom. Jacob jouit à son tour. Nous sommes exténués, défoncés, en sueur et ivres de désir. Je ferme les yeux et laisse Morphée me prendre dans ses bras.

**xxxoooxxx**

Je me réveille dans un lit avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Je me rappelle de cette merveilleuse soirée mais ai de forts doutes quant à sa réalité… si j'ai réellement couché avec Jake, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Y a pas plus hétéro que lui ! Je regarde où je me trouve. Je ne reconnais pas le lieu, ce n'est pas chez moi ni chez Jake. Je me relève et retombe illico sur le lit. Ma tête va exploser. Je referme les yeux et tente de calmer le feu qui dévore mes entrailles. Les lendemains de fête, ce n'est pas réellement ce que je préfère. On ouvre la porte discrètement afin, je suppose, de ne pas me réveiller. Je jette un œil, Leah…

**-Salut…**

**-Tu es réveillé ! Génial ! Jake t'a ramené ici, t'étais dans les vapes à cause de la drogue.**

**-J'ai pas l'habitude de me défoncer à ce point. Et encore moins de…**

Je me tais. Si cela n'est pas arrivé, je ne veux pas que mes fantasmes viennent aux oreilles de Jacob. Je me sentirais bien trop mal à l'aise… et c'en serait fini de notre amitié. Et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie !

**-On a attendu d'être clean avant de te ramener chez moi. On était pas très frais non plus si ça peut te rassurer !**

**-Ca me rassure pas du tout ! Je ne me rappelle de presque rien…**

Une feinte. Nulle à chier contre. Mais je m'en fous, je tente !

**-C'est vrai ? Quel dommage…**

Sa voix est lascive. Ca veut tout dire ! Notamment que j'ai vraiment été sucé par Jake. J'y crois pas. Va falloir qu'on parle ! Quelqu'un d'autre rentre dans la chambre, jacob :

**-Tu vas mieux amigo ? J'ai eu la trouille que tu nous fasses un bad trip. On arrivait pas à te réveiller ! **

Je souris. Il s'assied sur le lit et me prend la main :

**-T'as pas l'air trop mal. Tu t'es remis de notre soirée mémorable !**

Le mal de tête est en train de passer, contrairement à mon érection matinale.

**-Jake, il ne s'en rappelle pas !**

**-Merde ! Va falloir qu'on lui rafraîchisse la mémoire alors…**

Son sourire en dit long. Il se penche au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse. Personne ne m'a encore embrassé avec autant de fougue. Je le force à rester sur mes lèvres. Sa langue a un goût de cookies. Je geins. Décidément, mon niveau d'alphabétisation est au plus bas depuis deux jours !

Mes mains caressent la nuque de Jacob. Leah se déshabille et prend place à mes côtés :

**-Je veux vous voir baiser… ça m'excite rien que d'y penser. **

Jake ôte mes vêtements et me force à me tenir à quatre pattes sur le lit. Leah nous regarde, une lueur voluptueuse au fond des yeux. Je sens la langue de Jacob humidifier mon anus. C'est foutrement agréable et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! Il y entre doucement un doigt, la sensation est plutôt surprenante mais pour une première fois, je la trouve plutôt plaisante. Leah se fait du bien en regardant Jacob me préparer, je lui souris :

**-Leah… c'est merveilleux…**

**-Jacob, tu entends ? Il aime ça…**

Un deuxième doigt entre dans mon cul, c'est encore mieux. Ma queue réagit.

**-Leah… c'est… si… bon…**

Elle ferme les yeux et continue de se toucher. J'adore la voir comme ça, quand elle se laisse aller à la luxure. J'entends le bruit de la capote qui se déroule sur le sexe de Jake, je me retiens de gémir d'anticipation.

**-Edward… détends-toi… Je vais te donner du plaisir… comme hier soir…**

Je tente de me calmer. Le sexe de Jacob entre tout doucement dans mon rectum. Le sentir en moi de cette manière est loin d'être déplaisant, bien au contraire. Leah se déplace un peu plus vers moi. Sa main tient mon sexe et le branle. Jake est maintenant totalement en moi. Le plaisir qui m'envahit est indescriptible. Il entre et sort de moi au même rythme que le va et vient de Leah. Je ne sais plus où je me trouve et je m'en fiche. La tête me tourne, l'ivresse de la jouissance est en train de me rendre fou. Les paumes de Jacob caressent mes côtes puis mon dos avant de s'arrêter sur mes épaules. Je crie tellement c'est bon. Leah fait de même en continuant de se caresser d'une main et de me branler de l'autre. Je sens que jacob est proche. Tout comme Leah et moi.

La chaleur des paumes de Jake me rend fébrile. Leah est la première à venir puis je la rejoins et susurrant son prénom. Enfin Jake se déverse dans le préservatif. Il se retire de moi et va je ter la capote usagée. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, encore enivré par l'orgasme. Leah rapproche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse.

**-Edward.. tu te souviens à présent ?**

**-Oui…. de tout…**

Je la vois rougir. Je la prends alors dans mes bras :

**-Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… c'est vrai… ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la dope !**

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et rapproche mon sexe de sa toison. Je la veux, tout de suite. Elle passe une jambe par-dessus la mienne et m'invite à entrer en elle. Ce que je fais. Je la touche, l'embrasse tout en allant et venant dans son entrecuisse. Notre ébat est doux et contraste avec la bestialité de nos délassements avec Jake. Son regard fixe le mien. Il me transperce, me baise, m'adore.

**-Edward… je t'aime moi aussi…**

Je continue de lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Ses gémissements sont un délice à mes oreilles. Je promène mes mains sur ses reins et ses fesses :

**-Tu es si désirable Leah…**

**-Ne t'arrête pas, je vais bientôt venir… **

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle est divine. Je sens ses parois se resserrer contre mon sexe. Nous jouissons ensemble. Je me rends alors compte de la présence de Jacob dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je le regarde et souris. Il me rend ce sourire :

**-Edward, j'adore te regarder jouir avec elle. Vous êtes magnifiques ! **

Je lui fais signe de nous rejoindre. Il se place derrière moi et embrasse ma nuque. J'aime sentir la chaleur de son souffle. Son ventre se colle contre mes reins. Leah fait de même et colle son ventre au mien, ses seins contre ma poitrine me donnent envie de jouir de nouveau. Elle m'embrasse. Je suis pris en sandwich entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Je m'y sens en sécurité, je m'y sens bien. Je perçois la queue de Jacob contre la raie de mes fesses. Je force Leah à coller sa toison humide contre ma virilité, qui se tend de nouveau. Malgré la fatigue, j'ai encore envie de jouir dans leurs bras. Ceux de Jake m'entourent, Leah me laisse entrer en elle encore une fois. Nous bougeons ensemble comme les vagues de la plage de La Push. Je me laisse totalement aller au plaisir. Je n'ai plus besoin de drogue, je suis en train de vivre le meilleur trip de mon existence.

Nous haletons et gémissons. A travers mes yeux mi-clos, je vois Leah qui sourit. Je suis fou d'elle, je suis fou de Jacob. Je les aime tous les deux de la même manière. Je prends la fesse de Jake dans ma main et le plaque encore plus contre moi.

**-Wow Edward…**

Je bascule ma tête en arrière et l'embrasse. Il gémit comme la nuit dernière. Et ça me rend dingue.

**-Jacob… je me souviens de cette nuit… je me souviens… de tout..**

**-Edward… c'est si bon…**

**-Jacob… je t'aime…**

Il viole mes lèvres de sa langue et m'embrasse comme jamais ! Soudain, je sens venir Leah et me laisse aller à mon tour. Tout est parfait en cet instant : le silence dans la pièce, l'odeur de nos corps, la chaleur de leurs baisers. Je peux mourir, je suis heureux et comblé.

**xxxoooxxx**

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Leah, Jake et moi vivons ensemble à Seattle. Nous avons dû partir de La Push : trop de quolibets, de jugements, trop d'insultes et de méchanceté. L'anonymat des grandes villes nous permet de vivre pleinement notre relation à trois. Et nous en sommes très heureux. Je les aime comme au premier jour, comme lors de nos premiers jeux interdits. Je ne peux choisir entre Leah et Jacob. Comme eux ne peuvent se résigner à en choisir un parmi nous trois. Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera mais je m'en fous. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, je sais qui et ce qui je suis. Je n'ai plus honte, je n'ai plus peur. Je vis, j'aime, je jouis sans aucune entrave. Et il en est de même pour mes compagnons.

Comme Leah franchit le pas de la porte, je me jette sur ses lèvres. Je sens Jacob contre mon dos embrasser ma nuque. Comme à chaque fois, je frissonne. Et comme à chaque fois, il en rajoute. La langue de Leah danse avec la mienne. Ses mains saisissent celles de Jacob. Les deux m'enserrent très fort. Je laisse échapper un gémissement lascif. Un gémissement qui en dit long…

**FIN**


	2. Venez voter jusqu'au 8 mai!

VENEZ VOTER POUR VOS 3 OS PREFERES JUSQU'AU 8 MAI! **GOOD TRIP** ET **DARK MAGIC CREATURES** COMPTENT SUR VOUS !

POUR VOTER C'EST SUR LE **DAOLFF** :

**http (:) (/) (/) damn(-)addict(-)lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr**

MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN!

BONNE CHANCE AUX PARTICIPANTS!


	3. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
